Salarade Arc
The Salarade Arc is the the third arc in the Pokemon World Revolution series.With Darkrai freed,he has one of his seeds of Darkness:Salarade take over operations for a while, while Salarade, after getting the information he needs.Decides to exact revenge on his parents. Summary Salarade's rise to power Salarade tells his story to the two other seeds about how he was adopted by two Victini's and they were murdered by his birth parents. After this story, he goes to Fortune Xatu to get info on where his birth parents are, and he finds out that he now has a little sister as well as the location of his parents.He leaves and goes to revive Darkrai.Once completed, he is promoted to General and takes over for a while. Dark Legends X Darkrai recruits the Dark Legends X to fight his seeds, and Salarade kills them with no effort. WAR:Son vs Mother! Roserade vs Salarade After he found his parents, he kidnapped them and tied them up in a forest, saying he is going to kill them.Roserade breaks free from her ropes and battles Salarade Roserade fought with her ancestor's blade, which is said to kill any pokemon,regardless of immortality or type. The battle was close, but it was revealed that Salarade can regenerate and as such, any damage to him was nullified. He then picked up the blade and threw it at Roserade's heart,killing her instantly. Salarade then laughs in victory,since he killed his mother and then tells Salamence he is next. Roserence then shows up to the battlefield, stabbed in the neck with the knive, and tells her father to get out of the area. Salarade then tells Roserence that she will die in 5 minutes and then they begin their fight Battle of Siblings Before the fight, Salarade kills Salamence, infuriating Roserence. Roserence and Salarade fight, and then Salarade gets his butt kicked by his sister and then uses his Dark Luxray to try and kill his sister with his ultimate attack.But it fails and he retreats. SO LONG PLANET Roserence then gets transmitted into space,where she meets her brother's final form. He then blows up the sun and then throws his sister into a black hole, laughing in victory.But then it is revealed, that she merged with Cresselia and fights her brother for the last time. Light and Darkness They fight one last time and Roserence fires her ultimate blast at her brother, but not before getting heavily wounded by him.Salarade dies and the sun is restored, but not before throwing Roserence a VHS tape revealing the truth. Salarade wakes up in Limbo and sees his love:Victini there. Roserence wakes up and finds out she is heavily injured, but she is pregnant. She lays roses on her mother's grave and the arc ends. Battles featured *Aggron vs Fromoswine *Roserade vs Salarade *Roserence vs Salarade *Roserence(Vixen Form) vs Salarade(Final forme) Story Impact *At the time,the Salarade Arc was the biggest turn of events in PWR history,having two on screen character deaths in the current timeline,along with Darkrai turning his back on Gilltragon's organization.It also causes Roserence immense pain for most of the next saga,due to her body being heavily damaged as well as the emotional pain of losing her mother. *Salarade is revealed to be Roserence's brother. *Salarade is revealed to be adopted after Salamence and Roserade couldn't pay to keep him. *Roserence gains her Vixen Form by merging with Cresselia *Roserade is killed by being stabbed by her ancestor's blade. *Salarade dies by being burned alive because of Roserence's ultimate move *Roserence finds out that Salamence not only molested her, but her daughter:Roserot and that him and Ampharos slept together multiple times. *Roserence becomes pregnant with Sadriasc Story Arcs